Keesha Salmon
Keesha Salmon is a contestant in The Crucible. Biography Name: Keesha Salmon Claim to Fame: Becoming the first black prom queen in the history of my high school! What will you do with the money if you win?: Spoil myself! I deserve it! Why do you think you will win?: I'm very persuasive and used to getting my way. Storylines Welcome to The Crucible Chase greets Keesha, a beauty queen from Dallas. Brandon whips out his guitar at 9 PM and starts playing. At first, the competitors sit around and listen to him play and sing, however, as the clock hits 10, then 11, then 12, Brandon begins to wear on the nerves of his fellow competitors. Keesha finally tells him to stop so she can sleep, causing him to play more quietly in another part of the house, keeping others awake until 2 AM. Bad Goalie Keesha calls a house meeting. She says that everyone should try and air their issues now so they can work better as a team. Back at the mansion, Amber speaks with Keesha and Delilah about voting for Jaxon, the two are uncertain at first due to his physical strength, but when Amber reminds them that he blew the whole challenge for the team, they agree. Silent but Deadly Keesha and Delilah chat over a few glasses wine on the balcony. They both admit that they feel like they don't relate to many people in the house, and begin to chat about life and both discover that they would one day like to be supermodels. Brandon once again plays music into the very late hours of the night, leading to Keesha and Delilah planning a scheme to eliminate him. Flop Keesha and Delilah spend the morning by the pool. They gossip about the other contestants and talk about how they hope to make the finale together. The two of them agree to watch each other's backs in the game and work together in order to achieve their goal. Delilah tells Keesha about the deal she struct with Danny and Rebecca. Keesha is unsure, saying that she doesn't believe that Rebecca can be trusted, but Delilah insists that they need allies if they want to win, and Keesha begrudgingly agrees. Brandon calls a house meeting, asking if there is anything he can do for the members of the house to forgive him. Delilah suggests that a striptease might earn her forgiveness, and Tricia and Keesha cheer, excited at the idea, leading to Brandon flexing with his shirt off and dancing for the women, who all scream and cheer. Songbird Delilah walks into the room, unseen, then backs away, seeing Rebecca's interest in Brandon. She slips away, then goes to tell Keesha, who gives Delilah a major 'Told you so.' Keesha points out that she thinks Danny would want to know, and Delilah agrees, but just as they are preparing what to say, an announcement about the next challenge arrives. During the argument, Keesha and Delilah pull Danny to the side. Delilah tells Danny about Brandon singing to Rebecca, and Keesha says she can't be trusted. Danny is hurt, but suggests throwing a challenge to eliminate Rebecca, as she is burning all of her bridges in the house. A House Divided... Delilah, Keesha, and Danny gather to piece together a better plan to get Rebecca, figuring they need Jaxon and Clayton to play along at the least. Delilah suggests targeting Brandon instead to weaken Rebecca's support, but Keesha claims that she will be able to flip Brandon. Keesha approaches Brandon, telling him that Rebecca has been playing him, flirting with both him and Danny at the same time to better her pace in the house. Brandon doubts Keesha, who insists that she is telling the truth, causing Brandon to finally acknowledge the possibility that he is being played. ...Cannot Stand Jaxon calls everyone into the living room. He says he tired of being left alone and that he and Clayton have done nothing to deserve the way they've been treated. Rebecca simply shrugs and states that Amber was right about them. Jaxon and Clayton make an ultimatum: if they do not receive an apology, they will throw the challenge, and if voted in, they will choose Rebecca. Rebecca says that the two of them alone can't throw the challenge for everyone. Keesha agrees that two people aren't enough to throw a challenge, sharing a knowing smile with Delilah. The challenge involves retrieving boards to fill in the missing spots on a ladder, allowing the team to climb up to ring a bell. The challenge is a sprint, not a marathon, and must be completed in two minutes. Chase signals the start of the challenge and only Tricia, Rebecca, Brandon, and Ryan start moving to pick up boards, while the others stand still. Rebecca shocked that Danny, Delilah, and Keesha would throw her under the bus, drops her boards and starts yelling at them, urging them to run uselessly as the timer runs out, giving the team their second loss. Chase greets the contestants after voting, ready to reveal the votes. He says only two people got votes, Rebecca and Delilah. By a 6-3 vote, Rebecca was voted in. Delilah prepares to be called, confident about her odds, however, Rebecca calls Keesha into elimination instead. The elimination involved trying to solve a puzzle in the dark. Each contestant steps into a box with several puzzle pieces that they must fit together by feel alone. Once the puzzle is completely set, the lights will turn on, signaling victory. The start is signaled and both girls rush to their rooms and begin assembling. Rebecca curses loudly due to dropping a piece, causing the crowd to cheer for Keesha. Seconds later, a light turns on. Rebecca sprints out of her box, victorious. Keesha throws her puzzle pieces on the floor. Deiilah runs down into the arena to hug Keesha. Keesha tells Delilah to make sure that Rebecca doesn't win.Category:The Crucible Contestants Category:Contestants of African Descent Category:Americans Category:Females Category:Second Eliminated Category:Ninth Place